The Problem with Resurrection
by UGHITSME
Summary: Lucy's parents died when she was too young, Natsu's father left him when he was old enough to fight for survival, Levy has a problem with resurrection, and Gajeel's gambling goes a bit too far. What do all them have in common? May have about 3 'arcs' and pairing NaLu, JerZa, GaLe, GruVia (first fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated!) *Under Construction: 1st chapter's done*
1. Flashbacks(UPDATED)

**Disclaimer: I do****_NOT_****own Fairy Tail... sadly.**

* * *

I like to believe that everything happens for a reason, and that as long as I go with my gut on all things, everything will play out as it should. That's how I've lived for the past 16 years. I'm now 22.

My mother lost to a sickness. I was the only one who was always with her, helping her with everything around the house to make sure she didn't over-work, but I was informed that I had given it to her, which morphed into something else in her body. Irony can be a bitch, huh? I didn't even get to see the body. I was eight years old. All I had left of her was a white vase with blue swirls going around it.

My father? He ran away. Like a stupid little teenager. Fuck him. He left a note saying, "Sorry, I want you to have a normal life. Don't search for me. Dad." What part of leaving your children will help them achieve 'normal status'?

My sister? She's in a better place now. And no, I don't mean heaven. She was adopted by mom's friend. Well, technically I was supposed to be too, but this time I was the one who ran away. I'll never forgive myself, but I do think I mde the right choice for all of us. Mom's friend never liked me, but she just loved Jessie. I didn't want to stand in the way of that. Maybe this is like the situation dad was put in. Whatever, if so, Jess probably hates me just as much as I hate dad.

I decided to join a school so I could get free food, I'm not sure exactly how or why they let me in , because I never had my parents with me, but I did it all the way through to high school.

When I was in 8th grade my whole body grew and I became a 'young woman' as I imagine my mother would have called me. Others, however called me a 'ho' or 'scank' or 'whore' and my least favorite, 'slut'.

I had made a friend at a new high school the next year. I had told her when I met her everyone I care about dies, and she had just chuckled and joked, "_you better not start caring about me then_." I tried, I really did, but she was my first friend ever besides my sister, so it became very difficult.

Then it happened all over again.

My friend and I were in a bus going on one of the few field trips our school offered, she was telling me about her first date and how she thought she was in love, I was about to be a pessimist and say she can't be in love after a single date, but I had no right to tear down love.

The bus was going down a ramp off the freeway but it turned over a little too much. The last thing I remember doing was hugging my friend and whispering, "_I'm sorry_," she looked at me with such fear and betrayal as if I didn't had no chance of dying while she had no chance of survival. I will never forget the look in her eyes. I will also never forget the news of the man she was in love with committing suicide after hearing about her death. That is the month I left school and never came back.

* * *

**Oh, this was hard on my emotions, so this is the first (rewritten) chapter of The Problem with Resurrection! **


	2. Regular Day

_**Lucy:**_

I had just gotten done with my shift at the Gentle Rose café when I was walking home and heard gunshots. I know my neighborhood isn't the best, but I never really imagined that there would e something that bad.

"Hey, little girl," I heard someone sneer. I knew I was in trouble. Damn it, why can't I just live a normally boring life for, like, 20 minutes?

"I'm not a little girl, sir," I said, gritting my teeth in fear mixed with hate.

"Oho, looks like you've got some spunk!"

"Not really, but I'd appreciate it if you'd get your hand off my arm and go back to the hellhole you crawled out from," I said pretty proud of myself for keeping my voice steady. When he didn't move for a minute, I thought he was going to walk away until his grip tightened.

"Nobody talks to me that way," He growled, "anyone who talks to me that way needs to be taught a lesson," He said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, but someone is expecting me at home, so if you could just…" I said trailing off. What does god have against me? I've never done anything that I wanted to, only things to survive. If that meant I needed to take classes for self-defense, then that's what I did. I smiled up at him, I'm fairly certain that my teeth shined white in the moonlight.

"Well, I think I'm expecting you to-"He never got to finish. I kicked him in the gut, and then elbowed his neck, I'm not so sure I learned that in the class, but it felt right, so I did it. Once he was groaning on the ground I ran away, never looking back.

When I got in my house, I took a long shower and thought about what had happened this evening, then went to bed like usual.

_**Natsu:**_

"What trouble shall we get into tonight, Happy?" I asked, swooping up my blue-furred cat. He meowed in response. "haha, maybe not _trouble_ exactly then…" I thought about going to the pond again, but Happy would fall in again. "maybe we can just stay in and eat for tonight?" I said, but we didn't have any food.

"Happy, I've decided. I'll go to the store for some food, come back, sleep and eat with ya, I'll be back, don't go outside,OK?" Once I left and he followed me to school, that didn't end well, people thought I was abusing my cat by dying the hair because of his blue fur, so I never got to finish high school, I quit just for Happy, I thought, smiling.

As I walked out of my apartment, I heard a gunshot. "They're at it again," I said grittt4ing my teeth; I could practically feel the dark aura I was giving off. "Damn, I hate this area, if only my dad would have taught me social skills, we'd be out of here in no time," I muttered while I locked my door. As I was walking, I realized it might not be the best idea to be walking around at night, but oh well.

When I was walking out of the café with a coffee and some cookies and milk, I saw a man getting beaten up by a girl… that chick is fucking scary, even though her style was weird, something about it made me feel scared and mesmerized, like she came up with it herself. I speed walked the rest of the way to my house, locked the door, and slept.

_**Gajeel:**_

"WHOOOO!"

"Oh my god!"

"Are you serious!?"

"How did you do that!?"

"Boys, boys, boys," I said, shushing them, "I'm just lucky," I said, lying through my teeth. I only won because I have a friend who's dealing the cards... I feel not the least bit guilty though, I won! I looked around at all the stunned faces, smirking at all of them in turn.

"Juvia thinks your cheating," whispered my sister.

"Juvia, shut up for a sec, would 'ja?"

"Juvia thinks you should just admit it to Juvia, and then we'll be fine."

"Not gonna happen, just go back to your boy-toy." I sneered, I didn't know why she had to be so ungrateful, I payed for the roof over our heads, I payed for the food we eat, why doesn't she just let me do my job!? I was fuming.

"Oi, Gajeel, you up for a game of craps?"

I smirked, "yeah, prepare for your ass to be whipped."

"I didn't know you roll that way, but whatever."

"Gihi," We were walking to the table when we heard a gunshot come from the bar.

"What the hell was that?"

"Juvia?" I whispered.

"Juvia doesn't know what happened," she shrugged and walked away.

"Eh, you want to be the hero or somethin'? Let's play some craps." I shrugged.

"Everyone knows not to talk to the boss like that," I heard people whisper.

"Gihi, idiot," I muttered

Deep in the night, someone is screaming in the ground, wanting freedom, wanting to get out of the prison that is her grave.


	3. Nightmares and Graveyards

**Here's the third chapter to struggles, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

_**Lucy:**_

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was still dark out, but I felt wide awake. I had another nightmare, but this one was different. There was just muffled screaming. I got on some clothes and walked out of my apartment; I needed to get out of there.

I found myself in the middle of the graveyard, a wave of nostalgia washing over me; the strange feeling of déjà vu. I almost fainted; I had just heard someone screaming bloody murder in my dream, now I don't even hear the crickets in late spring. It's just giving off this creepy-as-Hell vibe. What day is it? Do I have a shift today? Today… it's the 3rd of December, officially but why does that day sound so important to me? I had to think for a minute.

Oh.

It's the one year anniversary of Levy's death. I made a promise to myself that I would go to her funeral, but never her grave afterwards; if anyone that was after my family's still interested in me, I can't let them know they've gotten to me.

I looked around, suddenly aware that I was in the graveyard at night alone. Maybe I was just being paranoid like I raised myself to be, but I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise; the goose bumps starte to rise on my arms and legs.

* * *

_**Gajeel:**_

"Juvia thinks we should leave this place," There she goes, nagging about it not being safe and whatever.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm tired of listening to you, let's go," I nodded my head at the guys.

"Have a safe night, guys," the stripper said to the two of us.

"Back at 'cha," I said, "hurry up, Juvia, I'm tired," I yawned.

"OK, let's go, bye Gray-sama," she said quietly as we walked out the door.

I heard something weird… I sniffed the air. Hm.

"Gajeel, are you ok? You're kind of sniffing the air..." I looked down at her, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thought I heard something."

"So you sniff the air when you hear something… hm," I glared at her.

"You would have too, didn't you hear it? It sounded like muffled talking, but they were loud," I said grimly. I looked ahead to see that we were going to have to walk in complete darkness; the street lamps were off ahead of us.

"So you mean… muffled yells or screams?" she said in a mock scared tone.

"Yeah, actually I do," I crossed my arms.

"Hmph." She huffed and crossed her arms too.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of metal on metal right behind us. I turned around, expecting to see nobody, but instead seeing a person in an all-black morph suit* right by the street lamp.

He just stood there for about 30 seconds, not moving.

"You're going to have to come with us." He said with a voice changer.

"We're not goin' anywhere with you."

"I didn't say you were coming, freak."

"Juvia doesn't exactly want to go either." I stared down at her, what the hell is she being so formal about!?

"Too bad." He dropped something, it smelt sour; my sight got foggy.

"Juvia…" I couldn't talk louder than a whisper.

* * *

_**Natsu:**_

"I hear you." I said, "I'm coming for you, I have to rescue you."

"Meeaaaooowww."

"Oh, sorry Happy, I had a weird dream again," I said half-asleep.

"Meaaaow," he pushed me awake.

"What do you want?" I asked, pushing him off me. Then I heard it again; I wasn't dreaming this time.

I walked out into the kitchen; it got louder and louder until it just… stopped. I looked out my window into the graveyard. I saw someone out there. Shaking my head, I looked at the clock; it read 3:30. Whoa, why would there be a person in the graveyard now? Can't they wait 'till the morning? I sighed. People these days.

I got my flashlight out from the cupboard and started walking out toward the person. I couldn't see a thing! Holy crap, it was foggy that night.

I walked up to where I thought the person was, but she wasn't there anymore. Hm, I guess they were done. I look back to some of the graves, I heard when they buried two of these graves, they were only in 9th grade; it makes me so sad to think about that. Well, life goes on… for me.

* * *

_**Levy:**_

As I fall back to sleep, the sun rises, and I breathe again… under the earth and alone in the entirety of the world.

* * *

***Morph suits are****skin-tight garments, which cover the entire body including the face (creepy).**

**Hey, so I really had no ideas for this one, but I know where I'm going with it. Any questions or suggestions would be awesome. Have a good day/night; I'll see ya next week!**

**:D**


	4. Hole in the Ground

**The fourth chapter kind of thickens the plot… so here ya go. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

_**Lucy:**_

On the way home, I felt really good; I'd paid my respects to an old friend and talked for a while. That was the first time I'd had a good conversation in god knows how long. I was happy; when I walked into my house I took a long hot shower and got ready for another day at the Gentle Rose café.

When I got out of my apartment I saw a little blue fur ball down the stairs. _That's kind of a weird color for a fur ball._ I thought to myself. I went down the stairs and poked it. It moved.

"EEK," Its ears poked went flat on its head and while it twisted its head ever so slowly to look at me. I sighed. It's a blue cat, that's all.

Wait.

A _blue_ cat… I took a step away from it, wondering if it was sick or something; I know nothing about cats. We stayed like that for about 20 seconds; us staring at each other until I decided there was nothing wrong with it and pet him. Aww, he started purring and rubbing up against my hand.

"You are just the cutest thing," I whispered to it, "you look so familiar too, like I've seen you somewhere before," I thought for a second, "Oh well, your cute, so your owner will find 'ja." I said before starting to stand up. I looked down at the cat one more time, "such a weird color," I chuckled.

I heard feet stamping up to me rapidly, I was ready. When they got to me and didn't slow down, I moved my body out of the way, along with the cat and tripped the pair of feet that were running. I saw a flash of pink and heard a yelp.

"What the hell are you doing' with Happy!?" the guy screeched at me. I stepped back a couple of feet before saying,

"The cat? I found it at the bottom of the stairs," I said, surprised. The guy looked familiar too, "I was petting it then you came out of nowhere running like hell."

"Well, he's left my house before and I don't like not knowing where he is," he said in a pouting tone. I looked him up and down. He was shirtless, with some awesomely carved abs, he was wearing white cargo pants and his hair was pink… _pink_. Okay, he has to be the owner of the _blue _cat. I shook my head and gave him my hand to help him up

"I'm guessing you're the owner of the cat?" I said more than asked.

"Hey, you're pretty smart, how'd ya know?" He actually asked that with a straight face. I almost face-palmed at how idiotic he was being.

"Just a hunch," I said, sarcasm dripping from the words. He looked confused for a moment, then happy. He looked at the cat that was still in my arms.

"You want him?" I asked, holding out the blue fur ball. He nodded his head and slowly walked over and took him.

"Who are you?" He asked. I looked at him again, he doesn't seem like he would be a spy or whatever the people after my parents were, but I'm not going to tell him my last name.

"My name's Lucy," I said slowly, looking in his eyes for any recognition to my name, there was nothing.

"That's a weird name for a girl, Luigi…" he shrugged, "I guess it suits you."

I was about to kill this guy. I stared at him for 10 seconds, then said very slowly,

"My. Name. Is. Not. Luigi. ," I said, losing my temper.

"Oh, sorry," he shrugged, "my name's Natsu," he held out his hand, smiling. I took it hesitantly, shook it, and then I just stared at his eyes. They were the very darkest color -the absence of light, beautifully dark. I realized we were just holding hands, so I let go and looked away.

"So, I'm glad you found your cat," I said lamely.

"Me too!" He didn't look like the type of person who would understand the concept of awkward, so I smiled and said,

"Well, I'll see you around," _Nope, no I won't_, "Natsu."

"See ya!"

"Bye Happy," I wiggled my fingers at the little cat, and then waved my whole hand at Natsu.

As I walked away, I looked back once to see them standing in the same spot, looking at the direction I went, it warmed my heart. I smiled, waved once more, and didn't look back again.

_**Gajeel:**_

* * *

I woke up on the front porch of our crappy house. The house was literally falling apart; the only good thing about it was there was a stove. The outside shingles looked like if you tapped them, they would fall off and they probably would. If you stomped too hard, your foot would go through the floor of the porch, speaking from personal experience. On the inside, there were 3 rooms, the kitchen, which was just a stove and a box of condiments, my room (a mattress) and Juvia's room which was a walk-in closet with some blankets on the ground.

Everything came back to me as soon as my eyes opened. Morph-suit. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia's been taken. Why? We haven't done anything. We were going to move in a couple months to a real house and get real jobs; our lives were just about to get better. I paid them, if they took her because they think I didn't pay, they better check their payments. Wait. What if it wasn't them? Who else would it be? I pulled at my hair and stood up.

There was a piece of paper on the porch. I bent down to get it.

_**If you want your sister back give over the house,**_

_**The money, and**_

_**Don't go back to the bar.**_

_**We'll be waiting.**_

Shit. What house? This piece of crap I'm sitting on? They can have it, but the bar and the money? Damn it. I need Juvia back. I'll give them anything and everything for her.

* * *

_**Natsu:**_

"Happy, that girl was nice, wasn't she?"

"Mew," Happy responded quietly. I smiled while we were walking into town.

"Happy, don't do that again, ok?"

"moow," He all but groaned.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Hey, Mira!" I smile up at her. She's been working at the _Fairy Tail Pub_ for as long as I can remember, and it's still a nice surprise when she says hi to me.

"You want the usual?" she asked kindly, knowing I won't be able to pay.

"Yes, please, oh and where were you last night? I needed food and you weren't here, but I had a bit of money," I asked, worried.

"Oh, I was at home taking care of Lissana, she got really sick over the weekend, we don't know why," she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. I frowned as Mirajane walked away to get my food. Happy looked up at me, tilted his head slightly, and then laid down on the chair next to me.

"Here's a little fish for Happy, ok?" She said with a smile that lit up her whole face, handing me my plate of flaming mac 'n cheese.

After Happy and I were done, we said bye to Mira, when we were walking out she said, "Make sure you look up at the sky tonight, I heard there's going to be a full moon," she said, with that sentence a little piece of me went stiff.

"Alright, we will," I said with a smile.

On the way back, it started to get really dark really fast. In no time the moon was up high in the sky. Mira was not lying, it really was huge tonight, it looked like every night it was getting closer to earth, wanting to eat it, but nobody takes it seriously because it's smaller than us. I've been there before, moon.

* * *

_**Lucy:**_

While I was walking back from my shift (which I was late for, thanks to Natsu!) the moon was visible, and oh my god, it was huge right above everyone in town. I looked at the graveyard I was in the other night, there was an odd blue light in the fog that was right above the ground. There was something eerie about it, something so mysterious that made me want to go and touch it. My rational thoughts were pushed down and my irrational want to go find and touch the light took over.

As I walked through the fog, as I did last night, I almost tripped over a small headstone. My shin was scratched and bleeding a bit, it stung really badly. Grr all this trouble for the chance to touch the light, and I thought it was worth it. I was walking for about 15 minutes until I realized the light was getting smaller the longer I walked toward it. _This is frustrating! _I kneeled on the ground in front of a headstone, the moist grass cooling the cut on my shin. I sighed; _I guess I don't get to touch the light_. I frowned. _Why am I out here!? Because of a blue light in the graveyard._ Sometimes I really worry about myself.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light right under my shins; it felt like someone was pushing my shins up, but they wouldn't budge.

Then the ground opened.

* * *

**Ohhh, a cliffhanger (kinda)**

**Thanks to all of you who followed this story already!**

**Ebony: Thank you!**

**Otaku-San LOVE: I know D: but it's getting better, eh?**

** Shugo Fairy 4eva: Haha, that happens, I changed the picture a lot :P**


	5. Resurrection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 5

_**Lucy:**_

The light was so bright, it was a dull blue at first, then it intensified, making me blink several times; it was getting brighter and brighter. The light was now just… Bright, there was no color to describe it other than pure whiteness, where there is no difference between color and white, sky and ground, life and death. I heard a loud screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears and laid in the fetal position. It was so _loud_. I felt like I was going deaf, my ears were just about to burst, my head was just about to explode, when the scream and light lowered and got smaller and smaller until it was just a hum and the little blue light I was chasing. I opened my eyes and saw all the fog gathering around me; it was going into the light on the ground, like water down a drain, it looked awesomely scary.

I looked at the ground to see a little hole, big enough for an arm to fit through, so, why not? I put my arm down into the little hole in the ground. My arm couldn't reach the bottom, so I shrugged and started taking my arm out.

Then something grabbed onto it; the blue light got a bit brighter and moved by my arm, by now I was breathing really hard and trying not to pass out. Something was in the hole, grabbing onto my arm, almost as if trying to bring me down to it. I was screaming now, but this was a really big graveyard, and I was in the middle of it, alone, at night, the only light was from the moon and the blue light thing.

"Help! Anyone! My arm's stuck!" I screamed as loud as I could, face going red from pulling and yelling. _How can I get my arm out?_ I felt something that can only be described as nails digging into the flesh of my arm, searing pain shot up into my shoulder, it had been dislocated. Still pulling at it, with it dislocated, I screamed as loud as I could until little spots at the edge of my vision took over and I felt my head fall onto the ground.

_**Natsu:**_

_Why is there always someone in the graveyard at night? _I moved here because people don't usually go into the graveyard at night- well, normal people, but let's face it this area doesn't have many normal people.

I heard screaming. Maybe it was none of my business, but I walked out the door with my flashlight- not bothering to close the door behind me- and ran toward where I thought the screams were coming from. I almost fell on my face many times due to the headstones, but they didn't slow me down much.

When the screams stopped, I felt my heart clench. _What the hell?_ I was walking now, just looking around until I actually tripped face-first after running into a small headstone, my eyes widened a little as I leaned down to look at it, it had a little spot of red stuff on the top where I banged my foot. _I'm not bleeding though. _Was it blood? I touched it, yep, definitely, but it was wet. My heart was in my throat. _Please don't let this be a crime scene._ I didn't feel like being questioned right now. I started walking in the direction the blood looked like it was pointing and about 10 minutes later I saw a little blue light. _What the hell is that?_ I was walking faster now, almost a jog.

"Hey! Anybody here?" I asked wearily. After 15 seconds, nobody had answered, so I walked towards the light. When I got closer to the light, it was pretty bright up close, it shown on two girls; one of them was on the ground, seemingly unconscious, the other kneeling over her, hair covering both faces. The girl looked up at me.

"Please help us," she croaked, sounding like she hadn't spoken in years. I got closer and looked over them; the girl on the ground was the one I met earlier. _Lucy?_ The girl just kept looking at me, "please," she asked again.

"No worries, I'll help, what's your name? Do you need water?"

_**Levy:**_

"Please, help her," I said, owing her my life.

"Alright, but what happened? And what's your name?" This guy was insistent on my name. I stood there, not speaking, "alright, fine, but you're coming too." I nodded my head, as he picked Lucy up bridal style and started walking. I looked down at the grave, it had been open not 5 minutes ago, but now, it's like nothing ever happened. _Why am I here?_

Once we got to his 'house' (really more like a cabin) he put Lucy on the couch and went for the first-aid kit. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, hands and arms. _That did nothing; I'm still covered with dirt, eech._ I ran my fingers through my hair, only to get them caught as soon as I entered them. _Grr_.

When I went back out to check on Lucy, she was awake with Natsu dabbing a wet towel on her forehead.

"What happened?" I heard him ask, "who is she?"

"I really don't know anything, Natsu," so that's his name.

"Well, she's not answering me, but she was very protective of you," he said, shrugging. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't even get to see her," she whispered, "do you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?" she asked tiredly, she looked directly at me, "hey, are you okay?" she asked like she was actually concerned, oh, I missed her so much. I nodded my head.

"I just need some water," I said quietly, walking a little closer hoping she would recognize me.

She looked at Natsu, "Could you get her a glass of water, and then help me with my shoulder?" He nodded, standing up, set the rag down and headed towards the kitchen. Then she looked at me.

"I know who you are," she whispered, "are you here to kill me, because if so, do it fast," she smiled up at me, tears gathering in her eyes, "I've missed you, Levy."

**The ending for this one was kind of ehh,**

**But it's still just setting up the story, so… yeah**

**Have a good day/night/week.**

**:D**


	6. Shoulders and Cats

**How was everyone's Thanksgiving? I ate a **_**lot**_**, I almost exploded...**

**(^True Story^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Why is there always someone in the graveyard at night?_

"_Do you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?"_

_"I know who you are; I've missed you, Levy."_

* * *

_**Lucy:**_

"I know who you are, I promise, and I'm not going to hurt you again," I said, tearing up. She moved a step closer to me; I smiled wider until it hurt, tears streaming and stinging the scratches on my face. I put my head back down on the couch, groaning from the sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Luce, lay on the table and I'll be there in a sec," I heard Natsu yell from the other room. _Luce?_

"Okay..." I said, unsure, looking at Levy, _she was smiling_. My eyes widened. I got up shakily and slowly, testing my legs. Then I bolted towards Levy, I saw her eyes widen and her face looked scared. I wrapped my left arm around her and waited there for a few seconds, then I felt her arms go around me; it was all I could do from crying out- she touched my shoulder.

"Lucy, what happened?" she whispered.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore," I said, just as quiet.

"What the hell, Luce! Get on the table! You can hug her after your shoulder's better, at least!"

* * *

_**Gajeel:**_

It was me and Juvia's mom's birthday today, and I knew Juvia would want me to go say 'hi' to her before saving her, so I went to the graveyard and apologized for being late and Juvia's absence, then I just sat there, talking to a grave at night.

"It's not like you can hear me or anything," I said pitifully, "'Cuz if you could, you would've found a way to help us." I stared at her grave until the sky turned lighter outside. I sighed as I pulled up a piece of grass, then laid it on the stone as I stood up and stretched.

When I turned to walk away, I heard a screech from somewhere in the distance, I shrugged and started to walk out. Then I heard it again, but this time it was _loud_ and sounded like someone else was causing someone to make that sound. I turned around and started walking towards the scream, which has been going on for a while now, hoping I wasn't going to find anything.

When I saw a little cabin, I knew that was the place where they were coming from, _damn, that chick was loud._ I walked up to the house and knocked three times. When there was no answer, I knocked louder and didn't stop until a girl yelled, "Coming! God, be patient," I scoffed a bit and then returned to my intimidating posture.

When the door opened, it showed a small girl who was covered from head to toe with mud and dirt. I tilted my head to the side while raising one eyebrow.

"What the hell is with all this screaming? Some people are trying to pay their respects, ya know?"

"Sorry, my friend has a dislocated shoulder and her other friend is trying to fix it and… yeah," she said, "sorry if we disturbed you and anyone else, but we were just trying to help our friend," she said, bowing her head apologetically. She didn't look the least scared of me… at all.

"It's fine," I said, "Do you friends know what they're doin'?" Her eyes grew wide and shook her head side to side,

"I'm not sure, but they've been at it for a while… and it's not doing anything that I can see."

"Okay, can I see it?" I asked, _why do I want to help her?_

"Um, I'm not sure if they'd like it, but okay, come on in," she stepped away from the walk way and spread her arm out, "this way," she grabbed my arm and led me to what looked like a kitchen where I saw a blonde laying on the table and a pinkette with his foot in her armpit trying to fix her shoulder.

"Gihihi, oh my god, where did he learn to 'fix' a shoulder?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care," she shoved me towards the pair, "go help them, please," she said urgently.

"Alright, alright," I broke them apart, pointed at the pinky and said, "you are stupid," pointed at the blondie, "you are in more pain than when you got your shoulder all screwed up," she nodded, "well, I'm here to help,"

"What the hell!? Who are you?" I rolled my eyes

"I'm a guy who heard a chick scream because you don't know how to fix a dislocated shoulder, you are?"

"I'm-"

"Natsu, please, we weren't getting anywhere, just let him help? Please?" He crossed his arms and nodded.

"Okay, first we need a blanket, ice pack and a rag," I looked over at Natsu and said, "This is where you can be a help," he nodded and ran to the kitchen. I looked back at the girl who was still in the hallway and said, "Why don't you go take a shower?"

"I don't have a change of clothes; I kinda don't have any clothes except these,"

"Alright, blondie, don't you have any clothes she could borrow?"

"Not here; I don't live here."

"I got the things. What are you going to do with this stuff?" I showed no emotion as I took the blanket and rag from him.

"Put the blanket under your arm and get your arm to your side. Once you start, don't stop and keep going at a steady pace or it'll hurt like hell… Well, more than it does already,"

"O-okay, what about the rag?"

"Put it in your mouth to keep from screaming; I have sensitive ears, blondie," to my surprise, she didn't say anything, but she followed every step carefully. When it popped I heard a gasp, a sigh, and a muffled yelp. I put the icepack on her shoulder and took the rag out of her mouth, "better?"

"Eh, it feels sore, but way better, thanks,"

"Keep the icepack on and get a sling at a store," I turned to walk out, but was stopped by the small one, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. We should at least know your name and give you a proper thanks by giving you food," this girl was weird, like everything she says needs to be a rule or written in stone. I looked back at her friends, who were staring at us.

"Luce," Natsu whispered.

"Levy, if he doesn't want to, we can't force him," she said hesitantly, "and anyway we need to get you cleaned up, right?" I guess her name's Levy looked at the blonde and said,

"I think we should know his name," she was now looking at me, still blocking the way out. I rolled my eyes.

"Name's Gajeel, squirt, lemme out." She nodded and moved out of the way. Shaking my head, I walked out of the house into the graveyard. _God, people always get in the way of important things_.

"Gajeel!" I heard someone call, "We will repay you one day!" I looked back to see squirt and blondie in the doorway. I smiled and walked away.

* * *

_**Natsu:**_

"Luce, we need to get you a sling and get her cleaned up."

"Yeah, don't worry about anything else, you tried to help, and thanks." She looked at me, "I got the rest," when she said that it sounded like there were some girl problems that I didn't want to hear, and trust me, I've learned to keep away from those.

"Alright, just lemme know if you need anything, I guess you know where to find me," I chuckled. She smiled up at me,

"Don't worry; it's kind of hard to forget…" There was an awkward silence while we were staring in each other's eyes until we heard Levy open the door. Luce bolted towards the door as I heard,

"We will repay you one day!"

"Levy! What the hell? Do you know him?" she stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with her hands, like remembering something important. I hate not knowing what's happening or the backgrounds, even though it happens to me a _lot _more than I want to admit.

"Of course I don't," Levy said, sadly.

"I'll see you guys around," I said, hoping they would work whatever's up with them out. They moved towards the door and smiled at me while they walked away.

I sighed and fell back into my couch. I looked at the clock on the wall. _Damn, it's not even seven and I'm wide awake_. I looked at Happy's bed. It was empty,

"Damn it, Happy." I grunted as I stood up and got my coat while walking out the door to find the only family I won't let leave me.

* * *

**Welllp.. I wasn't sure how to get them all to meet Gajeel so…**

_**Here ya go.**_

**I hope you liked it and leave a review; it makes meh happy to know people**

**actually read this**

**Asherules7: Thanks! I try, I try, and here ya go!**

**Lexie and the anime: Yeah, sorta, her apartment is the same, and the house Natsu usually lives in is the same, except for it's next to a graveyard.. so yeah :D.**

**AND**

**Have a good day/night/week**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter yaay**

**Disclaimer: :(**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Lucy:**

"Okay, so the shower's right there," I point, "and the bed's right over there; I'll take the couch and…" I trailed off, shrugging. Levy looked at me with her hazel eyes,

"I really missed you, LuLu," she said, coming in for a hug, I hugged back, trying not to cringe from all the dried mud getting on my clothes, as if reading my mind, she backed away saying, "sorry!" I chuckled, then she chuckled, then all of a sudden, we were just standing in the doorway, laughing our asses off for no reason except this whole thing was so crazy weird.

As the laughter died down, she went to the bathroom and I changed into my pajamas and heated some water for tea. I heard the shower turn off.

"Hey, Levy?" I called.

"Yeah, Lu?"

"You want some tea?"

"Yes, thanks," she said, coming out of the shower in a towel, "do you have any clothes I can borrow for the day?" I looked at her, how did she grow like normal if she was dead?

"Yep, just gimme a sec," I said, turning and going to the drawers and taking out a big t-shirt and some shorts I think will fit her, "I think we should go to the store later on, but for now, I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep," I smiled sleepily.

"Thank you so much," she said, I could tell that she meant more than just for the clothes,

"Hey, anytime you need clothes because you rose from the ground, just call me up," I joked.

* * *

**Natsu:**

When I walked out of my house, the sun was still just rising, _wow; I think this is my first sunrise I've ever seen_. I've never had to wake up earlier than noon, and by then the sunrise was a full six hours earlier.

I was walking on the cobble streets, looking around at all the people setting up their shops and drinking coffee. _That's what I need, Coffee_. So I went to the _Fairy Tail Pub_, thinking I should bring Luce here. I looked around; nobody loud was there this early in the morning.

I walked up to the bar; asking to see MiraJane, "I wanna see Mira, please," I said, normally she would already be out here.

"Sorry, but she's not coming to work this week," The guy I asked said.

"WHAT? WHY?" I yelled.

"Family problems," as if that explains anything.

"Psh, whatever," I said, starting to walk out when I heard,

"Oi, Flame-brain," I rolled my eyes.

"What, are we not coming up with new nicknames, Stripper?" I asked, getting ready to fight him, but he just looked annoyed, then he took a breath, and looked… _normal_. My eyes widened.

"I was wondering if you've seen Juvia around," he said, his voice sounded like he didn't care, but his eyes, I've known this jerk for a while, showed that he was worried.

"Sorry, no, I haven't seen her for a while. I haven't really seen anyone for a while. Do you know where Mira is?" I asked.

"No, but I hear Lissana's sick, maybe Mira's just filling in the roll as the big sister full time now?" It came out more of a question than a suggestion. I shrugged,

"Alright, if I hear about Juvia, I'll let you know, Ice Princess," I smirked.

"Okay, and if I hear about the Strauss', I'll let you know, Squinty Eyes," he also smirked as I walked out of _Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_Okay, so I know I haven't updated for a while and this chapter did absolutely NOTHING to the plot or developing of the story... BUT the next one should come out sometime next week ( I also got grounded from electronics..)_**

**_Good Day :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO SORRY this chapter is late! Finals are coming up **

** . **

**I am soooo screwed…**

**Disclaimer: .**

**Chapter 8**

**Gajeel:**

Juvia always had a manga/Japanese thing going on in her mind and she kind of expressed it through her decorating. I let her choose everything for her room and do everything to it; looking back at it, it's not really smart to let a 12 year old do all of that. She still loved that room. I kicked the wall in frustration- earning another hole in the wall.

"Damn this house," I looked out the window at the little garden she started to grow. This whole house was just too damn depressing.

When I was walking down the streets of the main town, I saw some stores, restaurants, and a library. This is such a small town. One restaurant caught my eye.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" I walked up to the door and muttered, "Do fairies even have tails?" I shrugged and opened the door to hit straight into something pink.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

**Natsu**

"What the Hell!?" I yell when I smack my head into something that felt like metal. When I look up, I see that it's no other than the dude that helped Luce. _What's he doin' here, never seen him before._

"Hey Metal-Face," I said as he turned to me, "why are you here?"

"I just wanted somethin' to drink, is that such a crime?" Nobody ever comes in without us having to invite them in with MiraJane at the doorway; I still didn't understand how that worked.

Mira came rushing over saying, "No, no, its fine, what can I get you, sir?" as she sat him down at the bar.

I buzz out their conversation as I turned my head and looked him up and down. There was a powder kind of like broken up dry paint all over his legs and arms.

"Why do you have dried paint all over you?" I asked. He looked up at me sort of surprised, then,

"Renovating," I rolled my eyes, "yeah, my sister wants her room to be…" he trailed off, looking at the bar for a couple seconds. "She wants it to-"

"Don't lie to me," I said abruptly, "just say none of your business or some shitty excuse like that, but don't make a lie on the spot because to be honest you're not good at it." I grinned, "I gotta go, but I'll see ya 'round!" I turned and walked out, this time looking after I opened it earning a few chuckles, "Bye Mira!"

"See ya, Natsu!" Then, looking back to wave, I stumbled on something and fell backwards.

"Ouch! Watch it fre- Natsu!?"

* * *

**Lucy**

I woke up after sleeping for a few hours, but after looking out my window I realized it was getting much later than I thought. I went over to the bed that Levy was sleeping in and shook her awake, earning several groans and a couple slaps. I rolled my eyes and told her I'd be back in a little while because I was getting her some clothes.

After I found some cute clothes I thought Levy would like, I was walking down the street when I bumped into someone, "Ouch!" They stepped on my foot, "Watch it frea-" I saw a flash of pink and heard some curses, "Natsu!?" He turned around and flashed a breath-taking grin at me. Then I lost my footing that was holding him up and we fell onto the hard, cobble ground.

"Hey, Luce!"  
"Hi, Natsu"

"So… What's up?" I looked up at him, realizing that he was on me and said,

"Ya, know I would tell you, but my brain is lacking oxygen!" I strained.

"What?" he turned his stupid head to the stupid side very stupidly.

"Get off of ME!"

"OH, Okay, sorry," I felt air go into my lungs and took three big breaths before standing up. "Sorry, again, why don't you come to Fairy Tail for a drink and then head home?"

"I would, but I have to get-" I started,

"No, no, no, come on, don't let me drink alone," he whined and when I rolled my eyes, he grinned and said, "Yesh!"

When I walked in, I felt my eyes go wide as I looked around. The whole place looked like it was smack bam out of a magazine of beautiful churches. (A/N: IDK if they have those) I looked at the ceiling, where there were stains of who-knows-what, but nothing could hide the beautiful painting of a dragon. It was kind of morbid, but painted with such precision, wow.

I looked at Natsu to see him staring right back at me

* * *

**So, what'd ya think!? plzdontkillmeihavealifetolive.. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but stuff happens, and I have tests and...and...and... friends! I have friends... yeah, so the next chapter should SHOULD be up by next sunday, but yeah. OH and I'm going to be starting a new story soooon, not sure when though, but please check it out when I post it.**

*****MANGA SPOILERS*****

**ok... I'm ok... DUDE.**

**WHY!? HE FOUND-AND THEN-? whyyyy?**

**Okay, wellp, I'll see you guys next week . PEACE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy Guyyyss… I updated right after testing! I passed everything (I didn't study, it all came from me 'listening' in class) are you proud of me yet?**

**Disclaimer: **ಠ**_**ಠ **Bruh**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Gajeel**

"What can I get you sir?" The white haired bar-tender asked.

"Uh, just.. I dunno, something strong," I said shaking my head.

"Alright. Cana! Stop drinking, it's only four, wait 'till five, or you _will _regret it," she said with a dark aura around her, then she turned back to me and smiled before walking away.

I looked around the bar for something to bend, most likely metal, but anything will do right now. I looked towards the door to see Pinky with the Blond who was jumpin' like a bunny on drugs… hihihi, bunnygirl. Mira came over and gave me my drink and I chugged it down, feeling the burning sensation down my throat and warming my stomach. I looked back to the door; BunnyGirl was staring up at something and the Pinky was being a creep staring at her. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling to where she was staring and I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh my fucking god," I whispered, "Hey, Fire-head, who painted that?" I point to the ceiling, making him blink out of his stare.

"Uh.. who do you think?" He said, smirking. No. No, no, he couldn't have. Blondie looked at him with wide eyes,

"You did this?" He grinned,

"Yep, it took a while."

I stood up and walked over to him and picked him up by his scarf,

"What are you playing at?"

"What?"

"Gajeel, what are you doing!?"

"BunnyGirl, stay out of this,"

"What do you want!?"

"I need some help."

His eyes widened and tightened his grip on my wrists, "This isn't usually how you would ask for help."

"Fine," I set him down and said again, "I need some help." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you need?"

"My sister was taken."

* * *

**Lucy**

"They took my sister," I felt my eyes widen.

"Who?" Natsu asked, quietly shaking following silence, then, "Who!?"

I swear I thought I saw Gajeel jump a step back, "I don't know!" Gajeel's eyes where blood-shot and shiny, "But I heard from the streets that there was a pub around here with a gang of people that help with problems usually for money. Dude, I know I don't have much, but… They took her."

I looked at Natsu, expecting him to be worried or confused, but all he had was a grin. I sent him a look that said, 'don't grin at other's misery,' but all he did was shake his head and smile wider.

"You've heard of us?" he asked like a kid asking for a cookie, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you are famous for blowin' shit up," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Gramps!" Natsu cried running towards the stairs I hadn't noticed, leaving me and Gajeel looking at each other confused. MiraJane just smiled and walked over to us, offering us a drink.

While we waited for Natsu I sipped my drink while Gajeel chugged his. 15 minutes later I remembered Levy.

"Sorry, I gotta go," I started getting up.

"Is.. Is Shrimp staying with you?" He asked quietly. I thought for a second; she hadn't been in the world for about five years and I wasn't sure if she was ready for a boyfriend, but she's strong.

"Yeah, why?" I cracked a smile.

"Just wondering,"

"Did you wanna see her?" I grinned.

"No, I was just-"

"Oh my Mavis!" We looked up to see Natsu hanging off the upstairs ledge, holding on by the hand of a small old man, "you could have skipped the graveyard and Happy escaping, you know!"

"You are such an idiot," we all nodded.

"So are you gonna help me or not?" Everybody in the bar looked up at the man expectantly.

He looked confused and said, "Well, we can't let our reputation drop as soon as we get one, now can we?" Next it felt like we were in a movie: we all cheered and partied for a couple hours.

**Gajeel**

* * *

_Why was everyone celebrating? Nothing had been done; we should celebrate like that after we find Juvia!_ My face probably showed it because Flamehead came over and started explaining what they- I mean _we_ were going to do in order to find her.

He said the first thing is to meet up at my house in the morning- the "scene of the crime" I couldn't hear anything else because of the thrumming in my head and the pounding of the music. I pretended to hear him and to be more relieved. Then he walked away. Thank Mavis- wait… who's that?

**Natsu**

* * *

I told Gajeel the plan and then I went over to Luce. "Hey!" I screamed as soon as a soft song came on.

She laughed and said, "Hello, there,"

"Did you check on Levy?"

"Crap! No, I gotta go!"

I didn't like the idea of her walking home alone at night.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" said the Stripper, grinning.

I swear to Mavis, almost every girl who he goes anywhere with disappears.

Wait… Wait… _What?_

* * *

**Ok, so I officially have no idea where this is going... at all... so that'll be fun :D**

****MANGA****

**OKAY, DUDE... STAHP IT! EVERYONE CALLED THAT SHIT MAAAAAAAAAN...**

**...butihopeditwasnttruegoddammit...**

****END****

**Please don't forget to follow, fav, or reviewwwww, there's already way more people than I thought would read this, but...**

_**I'm**_** greedy**

**nah, nah, I'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK**

**BUHBYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay…OKAY.. I understand I'm about a week late D:**

**PleaseDontkillmeihopepeopledontcareasmuchbutitwouldbenice**

**Disclaimer: It's called FANFICTION; people come here to write their own fantasies about stuff they like :P**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Lucy**

When we were on our way to my house, I looked over at Natsu to see him looking kind of constipated… Maybe he was thinking? Either way, he looked funny; the real thing I was worried about was telling Levy about Gajeel's sister Juvia who'd gone missing just a couple days ago. I thought over that week. Wow. My life is… extraordinarily interesting. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oi, Luce," Natsu said, using my pet name. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I was thinkin'," so that's what he was doing, "and maybe you and Levy should stay away from Stripper for a while," this I was not expecting to come from him, but yet, it was completely something that he would say.

"Okay," I said, stretching out the word, "One condition," he tilted his head towards me as I slowed down to whisper in his ear, "you have to tell me," I leaned in closer, smelling burnt sage and pinon wood, closing my eyes and trying not to blush, lest it would ruin the 'mood', I whispered as seductively as I could, "_why."_ I felt my face heating up slightly, but I thought I felt him shiver; that was good enough for me.

He looked right at me, I swear I could feel heat radiating from his skin, and whispered, "Alright," I felt accomplished for a whole two seconds, then, with a shrug, "I don't like 'im," with that, he pulled away and smirked, knowing I expected something else. I rolled my eyes while shaking my head and growled lightly. I heard him laugh as he started up the stairs to my apartment.

I stayed back a little bit and looked across the street at the graveyard, then at the broken lamp. I smiled a little at the memory of my friend coming back, then I frowned at the things she must have gone through before.. euch, I didn't wanna think about it. I shook the thoughts out of my head, turned to the building and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Gajeel**

It's not like I _wanted _to see the shrimp; it's just that I wanted to make sure she didn't die right after they took care of that problem and it's not like I _wanted_ to see the yuck-fest the two dorks put on right outside Blondie's apartment building; I was just following them home. Nothing off about that!

I started pacing in front of their house, thinking about how I should knock, what I should say- then it came to me; I'd just wing it. I thought about it, shrugged, thinking, _just as good a plan as any, I guess_. I smirked as I walked up the stairs, skipping a few with every step and getting up in about four steps.

When I knocked on the door, I was expecting Bunny to answer, but it was Shrimp. My mind went blank; I didn't have any excuse to be there; what was I doing!?

"Oh," she yelled, "Hi, Gajeel, what are you doing here?" I thought I was going to talk until I looked her up and down- seeing she had _very_ short shorts on and an over-sized shirt on that looked like something Blondie would wear. I felt my face heat up and I started thinking about exactly what level of Hell I would be going to. She must have felt my discomfort, because she looked down and turned red from head to toe. _I didn't mean to make __**you **__feel weird!_ Then she yelled, "Lu! Come to the dining room please," she then led me to said room and, without making eye-contact, said, "do you want anything?"

"N-nah, it's fine," I said, already full and a little tipsy from the party.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she said with her head ducked down and then practically sprinted into the next room.

When I heard someone walking on the hard-wood floors, I thought that Shrimp had some heavy footsteps for a shrimp. Then I was face down on the table, with, probably, a bloody nose. I rolled my eyes as I knew exactly who it was. I heard a laughter that was (I love saying this, it makes me feel good about myself) kinda weirder than mine; I can't remember anything else that night… Gihi.

**Gray**

* * *

"What the Hell?" I muttered as Natsu and Lucy took off. I'm not ashamed to admit that I felt left out. Ya know, I'd just lost my girlfriend too, and I think I deserve just a little more respect than I'm getting.

"What de hell der yerself, Graaaaay," I shrunk away, knowing it was Cana; they had let her get something besides Virgin drinks. Uh oh. What did I do to deserve this? There was practically nobody else here, so I had a 'responsibility' to take care of her. I rolled my eyes; who ever let her get drinks is so dead tomorrow morning. She poked my cheek and said, "Eh? Your no fun,"

"You're no fun drunk, we balance the scale."

"Eh!? There's a scale!?" She started jumping in place, "where, where? I think I've lost a couple pounds," she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind, Cana," she puffed out her cheeks.

"Good for nothing brother."

* * *

**Whew! It's up, it's up, it's uppppp.**

**Sorry again, it's short and late**

**BUT I MADE A STORYLINE SO IT'S OKAY **

**(finally) I'm not going anywhere blind again. **

*****MANGA*****

**I don't like spoiling the manga; for those of you who don't read it BUT I don't usually use direct things, so :P**

**HE'S BACK, HE'S BACK! I thought they were going to look a **_**little **_**older, but, at the same time I'm happy they didn't change :D Was it really necessary to melt her shirt? But his powers got **_**really**_** strong in a year… Now I'm really scared for him :0**

*****END*****

**Thanks for all the reviews, it makes my day if I see someone write one because it shows people read this and let me know what I'm doing right and wrong… so I think I'm going to get better at writing REAL soon…**

**BAI**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I got this one up and now I'm going to go back to every.. Friday- YAAAY I uploaded twice in one week :D (of course I neglected my homework last night to do it)**

**So… here it issss**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Natsu**

Okay… so I admit punching the back of Gajeel's head wasn't exactly the _best_ idea I've had, but… It was SO FUNNY! Then I looked behind me to see Lucy rolling her eyes so much I was scared they were going to fall out, and Levy with wide eyes, clenching her fists in suspense; as if she was waiting for him to wake up and start punching. I pointed at Gajeel and simply said, "Gang member," to this, both girls charged at me.

**Gajeel**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the damn Sun. The damn Sun made my damn eyes feel like they were on damn fire; when I looked around the damn room, I saw the ddamn Pinkette sleeping on the damn floor and on top of him were the two damn girls who lived here. (also sleeping) _What the hell happened?_ I sat up and immediately saw a shadow cross the door which was _open_ and might I ask, how are these girls nod _dead_ yet? I was very quiet as I walked to the door to see… The mail man. I rolled my eyes as he said, "I have a package for Lucy Heartfilia from Jude Heartfilia; is she in?"

My eyes widened as I said, "She's not here right now, but I'll give it to her," he eyed me saying, "Who are you? You look familiar," I rolled my eyes, "I'm Gajeel, her boyfriend," at this his eyes widened and said, "Oh my god! I'm sorry, here you go," as he handed me the package he was already halfway down the stairs when he said, "Please give it to her ASAP!" That was kind of not what I was expecting.

"What the Hell?" I heard behind me.

"Do you know who Lucy is?" I asked quietly.

"I don't like asking for personal information; I wait 'till they tell me on their own."

"You're avoiding the question."

He let out a big breath and said after a long pause, "I got curious so… The internet was my friend that day,"

I chuckled and said, "Dumbass," I heard him walk closer and say, "What's that?" He pointed at the package in my hands.

"Something from her father."

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"That's what he wants the world to think."

**Lucy**

* * *

I woke up to a rocking sensation. I didn't want to wake up yet, but this was weird; I opened my eyes and saw pink and a ceiling, then closed them again. Groaning, I slapped whoever was holding me, earning a groan and a murmur I couldn't make out. Then I was put back onto a soft fluffy thing I murmured, "My bed?" I heard a chuckle.

"What? Did you want it to be _mine?_" Ah, that cocky, husky voice- definitely Natsu.

"Why are you here, dumbass?" I tried opening my eyes; Mavis, it felt like the worst hangover ever.

"_I _should be asking _you_ that. After all, I'm here and my cat is at home probably starving, but you know what? I'm here taking care of _you_." He scoffed and said, "and there's also an episode of Auction Hunters I'm missing."

At this, I opened my eyes and asked very gravely, "_You_ watch that?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Duh."

"God, I really hope you're not gay." I muttered. He out-right laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"But really, why am I here?" He asked. I thought back to the recent night; me and Levy jumping him, tickling him 'till we were all wiping tears away… then nothing. I was genuinely scared.

I shrugged and said, "I dunno,"

He looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off by Levy screaming. We took off towards the living room.

"SHRIMP, IT'S ME, I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU," I rolled my eyes. As I sunk to the ground beside her and whispered, "It's alright, Levy, don't you remember him?"

"Yeah! But I don't remember him being a pervert!" I tilted my head at that.

"What?"

"He touched me!"

"I was gonna set her on the couch!"

Natsu dropped in, "The couch is _not_ the classiest place to do that,"

Levy screamed, "Why is Natsu here!?"

"Shrimp…"

"Get away, Perv!"

"Shrimp,"

"I said get away!"

"LEVY" She looked at him with wide eyes, "Please don't hurt me,"

I'd had enough, "Levy he's not gonna hurt you! Calm DOWN. Why are you being like this!?" She looked at me now.

"I had a bad dream again." I widened my eyes and set her head on my lap, "Levy, nothing's gonna get you," I looked at the guys and mouthed _later_. They nodded.

Natsu said, "Oh, Luce, there's a package for you on the counter; I looked in it- it's not a bomb," he grinned.

"Thanks, now you two- leave. Natsu go feed your cat; Gajeel… do whatever it is you do- we're gonna get the guys who took your sister today," I said it with such confidence and finality I believed it, "we'll meet at Fairy Tail in half an hour."

* * *

**Unknown**

_I need to get there; they need to help me… What if they don't? No, they have to. I have everything- They took her and they __**will**__ pay. I won't let her get away from me again. I swore to Mavis. I'll die without her._

* * *

~Half an Hour Later~

* * *

**Levy**

We made it to Fairy Tail five minutes late, finding Gajeel drinking like an old widow and Natsu holding his cat like a baby… I might secretly ship it (when I told Lucy this, her cheeks got red and said, "Oh, maybe- but I don't think they like each other like that"). We went to the library earlier and had gotten four books on crime solving. In every one of them on the first page, it says,

**Please Do Not Follow These Rules: All Strictly Fictional**

That didn't stop us. We handed the boys each one of the books and said, "Read these and tell us if you find anything," we earned a grunt and a, "Please don't make us? Please? Luce?" I looked at Lucy to see a blank expression. She's been like this since we left the apartment.

An hour later Gajeel was back to drinking and Natsu was playing with Happy again. Lucy said it was about time for a break in a monotone murmur as she walked into the bathroom. I heard Natsu trying to pick a fight with Gajeel, which made no sense, I heard something about a "couch" and "Levy". Then it clicked and I felt myself turn redder than a tomato.

"Okay, that's it!" I heard some minor insults, then some words I'd rather not recall. Then the door opened and I heard someone panting. I turned towards the door to see a man in a dark hood with blue hair and a tattoo around his right eye.

"I need help."

"What?" (Natsu's answer)

"They took her. They took Erza."

I heard gasps then I saw Natsu fly at the new member.

* * *

**Okaaay.. So I'm sorry if some parts are hard to understand but... I just _had_ to get this one up ASAP! I kind of put in some 'insight' to the next 'arc' in the story (This story's gonna probably be longer than I anticipate) It's gonna have about 3 1/2 arcs in all..**

****MANGA****

**Yaaay, early update! Ohkaaay, so now I saw the difference in Natsu (I'm happy they didn't keep it like that) OH me GERSH when he saw the map and looked at her with concern **fangirling** Then they ran off like the first chapter AWWWW I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW**

****END****

**Have a good week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie Dokie! I did it… holy crap man if I keep this up, we might be done with this story way faster than I thought :D (haha, no Snow- you keep thinking of more things to add)**

**Disclaimer: **໒**( **ݓ **Ĺ̯ **ݓ **)**७

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Natsu**

"There's no way _anyone_ could have taken Erza!" I said, grabbing his cloak and pulling him closer to my face, "she's a demon, dude."

His face was completely serious when he said, "They were too strong for us." He pushed me away to look at the ground, "There were too many."

Lucy broke in, "Who?"

He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Lamia Scale."

* * *

**Lucy**

I have had this habit of throwing myself into other people's problems when things are bad for me. I looked at Natsu in time to see a strange look in his eyes that I've never seen. Was it… Uncertainty? When he looked at me he tried to hide it but I'd already seen it. Something told me it would be an easy battle but when I saw his face- I knew this wasn't a battle of strength completely- it was a mental battle for someone in our family.

Then I knew he saw _my _look in _my_ eyes. Fear. Shame. Misery. **None** of them caused by him.

* * *

**Gajeel**

"What did they look like?" I asked, "Where are they? Can we beat them?" My last question: "Is Juvia okay?" I felt my eyes sting. Damn it, not here. I pushed past the guy with the eye-tattoo and went to the bar. "Who knows Lamia Scale!?" I looked around, "Someone's gonna die either way- if I find 'em or not! Don't let it be you," my scream faltered and turned into a whisper. The crappy lights in the ceiling swayed from side to side from my entrance.

"What did they do to you?" a smooth voice came from the door way. I looked up and saw the eye-tattoo guy coming towards me. Feeling tears emerg, and being ashamed of not being able to save my sister from Lamia Scale, I put my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Damn it damn it damn it," I murmured into my legs, "why not me?"

"Because you're not the target."

"Then who the hell is!?" I bursted.

"Gray."

I rolled my wide, watery eyes, "Stripper?" He nodded, "Why?"

"There's a new leader of the gang-"

"Gang? Lamia Scale?" He nodded and continued on,

"The old leader, Ooba, died of old age and gave the position to Gray's adoptive brother, Lyon,"

"Still, I'm not gettin' it- do they have a kind a rivalry or somethin'?"

His eyes widened a little, "Yes, but a very… Intense rivalry. Their only family died in a gang war; Lyon joined a gang while Gray swore revenge," he looked at my face for some kind of understanding.

"Nope, still don't get the rivalry." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Lyon joined the gang that killed their mother."

"Oh." I got it this time.

* * *

**Erza**

"Let us go," he mocked my voice. Damn prince, isn't he?

"You will regret this, Lyon," my voice was very shaky, but I was completely sure of it; Fairy Tail would not let this go un-noticed, "you don't know how powerful they are; they do this type of stuff all the time- rescuing and dealing with pieces of _shit_ like you and your _'family,'_" I put as much venom into the last word as possible, looking around the room- never letting my eyes drift too far from the blue-nett in a chair similar to mine.

She looked fragile, but the rope marks on her wrists and mouth- even the blood on her clothes- _she_ didn't have any cuts- showed that she gave them one hell of a fight. I grinned at her, receiving no acknowledgement due to the fact that she had been unconscious since I got there.

I looked around the room for something-anything- that would help us in _any_ way, finding nothing as usual. Not to mention, my hands were tied behind my back and I had gotten a black eye that was swelling so much I could barely see out of it now. But the pain was what kept me sane. The pain from the ropes they tied too tight; the pain from my eye; the pain from my tongue I bit too hard; the pain of being taken away from Jellal. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard a shuffle- opening my eyes and swerving my head towards the noise, I was met with a stone-cold look from the bastard who was walking towards the only way out. The door opened and I saw sunlight. Oh, I already miss it. I sighed again.

"Okay. Time for work," I said, splintering off a chunk of wood from the chair.

* * *

**Okay, so I had some minor troubles with this chapter (I have a problem with how short it is too) but it looks okay, I guess. BUT we're **_**finally**_** getting somewhere! YAY.**

*****MANGA*****

**Awww, Wendy- I hope we hear how her year was next chapter! But I was really hoping for some just Natsu and Lucy and Happy time **** BUT this is good too. Oh ma gersh, ~Carla~ maaan, I thought that would happen, but now Happy seems so… under-powered completely. Like in the beginning again! The exceeds were all mostly the same, but then they left and now he's the one behind. (The powerful-ness will probably attract him more though :P)**

**But if they find everyone this fast, then the big battles are coming up soon and grrr I've read so many things about connections between Lucy and Zeref and the Dragons and… I have problems.**

*****END*****

**Thanks for reviewing and following! Thanks to all of you who are following/favoriting/reviewing! Lemme know what you liked/disliked! **

**ONE MORE THING**

**I will be trying to update **_**every **_**Friday from now on and I will let you know if that changes or if I can't update one week with an A/N.**

**LOVE YA'LL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Business-Business:**

I'M BACKKK… Sorry for the A/N chapter (gone already):P ANYWAYS… The tests are done and it's spring break and I'm FREEEEE.

**Story-Business:**

Okay, so the last chapter I made seemed sorta… Choppy? I might just fix all these chapters one day, but until then, please excuse the choppy-ness, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

**I have never nor will I ever own Fairy Tail… Sadly, I think I would run it into the ground anyways.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Lucy:**

What the Hell is happening? One second, Gajeel is drinking his sorrows away and not caring, then Jellal comes in and then… I looked over at Natsu. Damn it, self, stop looking at him, he won't be there for you forever, you know? I looked at the ceiling for comfort, and thought, _how are we ever going to fight this battle?_ _I need to think of something to at least help them_. They can't fight this battle alone, not with just brute strength, but they need a plan. A plan… Plan.. Got it.

"Natsu!" I called him over.

"Yeah, Luce?" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"What type of person is Erza? Would she go head-first into a battle without thinking?"

He thought about this for a while and looked around at the ceiling, then slowly shook his head, "No, I don't think so, she's sort of the leader of the bar when Gramps and Mira are gone,"

"So, there is a chance, she's strong, right?" he nodded, "Strong-willed?"

"As strong as a Fairy Tail member could be!" he said with confidence.

I nodded and smiled at him, "I don't exactly think we need to take too many precautions for her, it's really," I looked around and whispered, "It's really Gajeel and Jellal I'm worried about making actions out of love and desperation." I looked at Natsu to make sure he was following. Of course he was, it's about his nakama, "I'm scared that they might do something really stupid and mess up any sort of plan we make."

He nodded and said, "So you're saying that we need to kick them out of the plan?"

"Yeah, but there's no way we can keep-"

"We shouldn't even try, Lucy," I jumped, his voice got low and he moved his head down so his bangs were covering his eyes, "Would you want me to keep you away from a person you loved who was in danger?"

My eyes widened, "I guess... Not."

He looked up at me and said, "Sorry, I'm going to find 'em, 'kay? That's a promise."

I nodded, and then looked at the dragon on the ceiling. I really know nothing about people, do I? Forget that, I know nothing about _him._

* * *

**Natsu:**

She's never made me want to punch the wall so much since I met her. What the Hell is wrong with me!? I was walking the direction Jellal and Iron-for-Brains went. I needed to find them and beat the shit out of one of them.

I finally found them at the bar with drinks and a piece of paper.

"What the Hell, guys? The place practically exploded when you guys left, and what is that paper?" They looked up at me like I said I was from Mars.

"We are looking for Erza and Levy," Jellal said quietly.

"In a bar? Drunk?" I asked, sounding more like Lucy each day.

"No, dumbass, do you see this paper? Right here?" he waved it around, "he's showing me where his girl was taken, so I can find mine." Jellal turned red and looked at him, Gajeel clarified, "not my _girl _girl, my sister." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but don't you guys think you should at least have more than yourselves involved in this plan?" The looked from me to the paper to each other several times.

"I guess.." Jellal said, looking down at the paper now in his hands.

Gajeel shrugged and said, "Whatever, it's not like we're gonna find 'er anyways," he said, crashing his glass bar and stalking out of the joint. All eyes were on me and Jellal.

I walked over and picked up the map. There were three circles spread out in a kind of triangle. I looked at Jellal curiously and he said, "the blue one is where she was taken, the red one is where Juvia was taken, and the grey one is where we think they might be. We were planning on investigating tomorrow," I shook my head at their stupidity.

I looked at the map and then at Jellal, then walked out the doors to show Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy:**

I glared at the door handle as they locked it, "Mavis damn the whole bar," I yelled, putting my forehead on my bedroom door. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Lucy?" I sighed, it was Levy.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Depends… Do you have the key?"

A short silence, then, "Yeah, but are you going to try to get out?"

"Of course not, I was just trying to… I don't even know," I grumbled.

"Well, you sorta gave us all a reason why we shouldn't let you out until they get back." I rolled my eyes at this. I fell back on my bed and thought about what led up to this.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Natsu came bursting through the bar doors holding a piece of paper. When all eyes were on him, he said, "The two meat-heads have an idea!" To this, the whole bar 'hurra'd and grabbed the paper to find it was a map, and put it a table by the window, "the circles are where they think they are and where they were taken," he said. I saw another place where they may be, but I looked at the shop's name 'Kay Jewelers' apparently they thought it was a sick joke because both couples had been pondering the thought of marriage. But the store two streets away, I couldn't explain it, but I __**knew**__ they would be there._

_ "Are you sure they wouldn't be taken to 'Heartfilia's Stocks'?" Natsu looked at me._

_ "No, this makes more sense,"_

_ "Okay," I had said, "But I'm going to go to the stocks," I said under my breath._

_ "What?"_

_ "Nothing,"_

_ "That's against the rules, Luce,"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Going somewhere alone to investigate,"_

_ "Then come with me," he shook his head and said, "No, they have to be at the jewelers- why would they be at the stocks?"_

_ "Maybe they aren't aft-" I closed my mouth, I almost told him, "You know what? Nevermind, I'm going home," I lied, my mind already navigating me to the store and made it to the door where I was stopped._

_ "You're a terrible liar," he whispered in my ear._

_ "And you're a terrible friend for not coming with," I ,whispered, losing my temper, his eyes widened a fraction._

_ "Why would they be at the 'Heartfilia's Stocks'? Huh? Give me one good reason, and I'll take you there!" He yelled at me. I glared at him, feeling tears prick at the back of my eyes._

_ "I can't tell you," I mumbled._

_ "That's exactly it! Why can't you tell me!?"_

_ "I just- I can't, okay!?"_

_ "What could possibly be so bad that you can't-"_

_ "I betrayed you!" His eyes widened and his posture became stiff, "I'm sorry. I just-" I dropped to the ground with everyone looking at me._

_ "What do you mean?" I got up and ran at him, trying to leave, but was knocked on the ground._

_ "Let me go!" His usual onyx eyes turned crimson red as he towered over me._

_ "We don't let enemies go until we finish the job," he said in a husky voice, his eyes now hidden under his inch-too-long salmon hair. Then he turned away and walked to the map, muttering something to the members._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Maybe they aren't after Gray," I murmured to myself, "Maybe they're after me again."

* * *

**Hello, wonderful people! Okay, so this is up one week EARLIER than I was expecting, but that's good! Okay, so in the A/N I was being a little dramatic, and I was reading it today and I was just like, 'Really, self? Threatening to take the story down?' And before that I read a couple reviews and I realized that you guys don't deserve to have someone start a story and not even get to the arc yet! SO, thank you for supporting me, AND thanks for leaving a review/follow/favorite, it really makes my day to just read one every time I put up a chapter!**

**MANGA:**

**Oh, Natsuuuu, I even forgot about Frosh for a bit, 'till I saw Sting and I was like, 'Oh, shit! Get to Rouge, Natsu!' And then I was happy :D Was I the only one who saw that he wasn't getting sick on the thing they rode (what was that, anyway?) and I KNEW IT WAS GRAY! OMG, Hiro Mashima.. I have great respect for you.**

**END**

**I hope you have an awesome week and listen to some cool music and hangout with friends! Lemme know what you liked/disliked! See ya next week :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Just for a small portion):

_Lucy's_

**Natsu's **

_**Same thoughts**_

Lucy:

Levy had come into my room and sat down on the bed, "How's solitude feeling?" she asked, nudging my shoulder with hers. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, I especially like the part where I get to stand by and do nothing," I said venomously.

"Don't take it personally, Lu, they wouldn't have let you go with them either way." My face twisted with confusion.

"Why?" She shrugged her shoulders, letting her hair fall from her shoulders to her back.

"You haven't been a part of this for as long as we have, we've been doing this ever since our guild was formed, even before I died." Her face fell a little.

"I thought this was just a bar." She turned to me and laughed out loud.

Stifling her giggles, she said, "Really? I'll let Natsu tell you what it really is, but for now, I feel like we should go get some stocks, what do ya say?" she said mischievously.

I sighed and smiled, "Levy, you're my favorite." She laughed again and looked into my eyes like she knew something I didn't.

Natsu:

When we got to the jewelers, I still feel my heart beating as fast as it could. We didn't even run. I looked over at Gray to see if he was as out of breath as me. I shake my head.

"Ready guys?" I received nods and hushed yes's. I took a deep breath, and started towards the store's door.

Lucy:

As we're jogging to the shop, I heard Levy panting hard. "Lev?"

"I'm fine," she says between gasps for air.

"We can-"

"No, we need to do this," she looked at me, "Everything depends on it," she didn't look like she planned on telling me anything else.

"Okay then," I mutter.

Natsu:

When I got up to the door, I looked inside and let Gray go once I looked around the store. "Wait, there's something on the ground!" Someone shouted from behind me. I heard a scream of pure pain from the store.

_That_

**Familiar**

_Smell_

**Of**

_**Gunpowder**_

I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS. Sorry, sorry, sorry people… You know I love you and that I have the worst writers block….. How long has it been? A couple months? Well, it's summer now, and I… am not going to do anything. I'm sorry! But I'm going to put this story on PAUSE for gorsh knows how long. I just need to take a break in order to give you guys the best story I'm capable of (this isn't it) and I will make a NEW story in the meantime (hopefully better than this crap). I'll see you guys later, any suggestions to help the story along would be greatly appreciated.


	15. Authors Note (SORRY)

**HUGE AUTHORS NOTE:**

* * *

I AM _**SO**_ SORRY, but I am not going to work on this story until I fix it, I don't even know where I was going with this in the first place, so I'm going to be fixing one chapter every 2-2 ½ weeks. I hope I can fix it, and if anyone has any suggestions, please lemme hear 'em! Ideas? SURE, love 'em. Story line? I still want to change it but, stay the same sorta… yeah. So I'm going to be updating it like a lot, so I understand if you don't want to stay with it but I promise it will be good by (hopefully) December because I'm so slow lately. Once again, I'm really sorry but this has to be done! And if you have reviewed on a past chapter and I update it, just PM me if you want to let me know if I'm doing something you hate and/or love. I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
